


Uni

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Gen, University, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trio is relaxing after finals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uni

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end. Also for my 100Quills prompt, "questions." ;)

The afternoon the N.E.WT.s ended, the Gryffindor trio was relaxing under their tree by the lake. "You're going to Uni, right?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione.

Hermione nodded proudly. "Yes. Provided I get enough N.E.W.T.s to **qualify**. I'm going to **Qasida** Citadel. It's been the premier wizarding **Quadrivium** school since Alexandria burned."

"Right… so are you going to Uni?" Ron repeated, his mouthing **quirking** upwards in a smile.

"Berk." Hermione grabbed Harry's **Quibbler** out of his hands and threw it at the redhead.

"Hey, I was reading that." Harry said mildly.

"Sorry," Hermione shrugged, "but it's more useful this way."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** Qasida is an Arabic or Persian poem or ode, so I thought it a fitting name for a university. The Quadrivium is "the higher division of the seven liberal arts, comprising the mathematical sciences (arithmetic, geometry, astronomy, and music)." So the wizarding Quadrivium is the wizarding equivalent.


End file.
